


Снежными искрами

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Владислав IV [3]
Category: Historical RPF, Royalty RPF, Russian Royalty RPF, В. Мединский - Стена, Г. Х. Андерсен - Снежная Королева
Genre: F/M, Gen, XVII век, История, Польша, Попаданцы, Россия - Freeform, детская повесть, перемещение во времени, подростки, призраки, приключения, сказка, фантастика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Мне давно хотелось написать какой-нибудь совершенно безумный кроссовер. И, честное слово, в этом виновата Na'Toth из фэндома капитана Блада с её Последним героем) На вопрос, а не долбанулся ли автор, ответ однозначно утвердительный: да! Автор долбанулся давно и надолго.По сути, фэндома только два. От Мединского здесь только мир и внешние декорации: ужасно условный Смоленск и призраки. Заодно удалось проверить, смогу ли я в маленькую детскую повесть:)Точка отсчёта начала событий - отсылка к началу этого драббла: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325747/chapters/33700335Итак, юный принц Владислав, привезённый в Россию как претендент на престол в Смутное время, отчаянно скучает в ставке своего отца в Смоленске. По случайному стечению обстоятельств в то же лето там отдыхают и юные Романовы. И вдруг судьба забрасывает к нему удивительную девочку...





	1. Глава 1. Что здесь делать?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Изображение Смоленска, которого автор ни разу не видел, очень, очень условно и вообще ни разу не претендует на достоверность!  
> Кроссовер, сами вы понимаете, такой кроссовер. Прошу не искать в нём особого логического, исторического и географического обоснуя, мне бы свой сюжетно-фантастический обоснуй как-то к ним притянуть.

Сидеть одному было скучно. Делать было абсолютно нечего, все дни, что они находились в Смоленске, вернее, под Смоленском, в ставке короля. Стояло жаркое лето, и уезжать из этой дыры, кажется, никто из взрослых не собирался – уже который день сидели здесь и чего-то ждали.  
      Владислав знал, конечно, что взрослые ждут решения короля, начинать или нет войну – или же его, Владислава, добровольно признают здесь царем. От событий этих дней и зависит, быть ли ему, польскому принцу, царем Московии. Но Владислав за эти однообразные дни так истомился скукой и ожиданием, что ему было уже все равно, какой ход примут события. Делать целые дни, сидя в комнате, отведенной ему в домишке, служившем временным станом короля, было абсолютно, ну просто совершенно нечего. Скучать… зевать… сидеть на лавке… давить мух… Выходить во двор и потерянно бродить вдоль заросшего лопухами забора – единственно, куда ему дозволялось выходить одному, без охраны.  
      Да и с охраной, по правде говоря, его ещё ни разу никуда не пускали.  
      Здесь и находятся с ним только охрана да слуги. Все ждут вестей от короля и результатов переговоров с боярами. И пока они придут, умрешь со скуки. Православные иконки да до дыр зачитанное католическое Священное писание – вот и все, чем он может скрасить свой досуг. Два раза в неделю к нему приезжает местный ксендз, отец Петр, важный-преважный, долго каждый раз наставительно рассказывает Владиславу, какая на нем ответственность и как трудно быть царем. А то он не знает! Будто сам не сын короля! А с переговорами ничего не ясно; взрослые на все вопросы отвечают уклончиво и витиевато. Владислав давно понял, что им самим непонятно, чем все закончится, вот они и напускают важный вид и отвечают туманно и с притворно многозначительным видом. Время тянется…  
      Но Владиславу-то, Владиславу что прикажете делать? Пока старшие решают, воевать или нет с московитами, он уже тут весь измаялся. Развлечений никаких. Охрана его, паны Нежинский и Лещинский, также сидят целый день на своей половине. Им лишь бы нализаться и в карты резаться. А потом будут подлизываться, льстить, чтобы не говорил отцу и их начальникам. Глаза б не глядели! Уж скорей бы отец приехал, решили б наконец, будем ли воевать.  
      Владислав в который раз уныло обошёл по периметру свою комнату. Решётчатое окно, густо затененное ветвями из сада… Стол, кровать. Шкаф, сундук. И огромное, в полстены, зеркало.  
      Зеркало! Зачем оно ему? Девчонка он, что ли? Владиславу не очень-то нравилась собственная внешность, и в зеркало смотреться он не любил. Лупоглазый, белобрысый, худощавый… Вот если б волосы были черные как смоль и усы как у пана Новосельского из отцовской охраны… Владислав постоял перед зеркалом, взбил кок на голове и пошел из комнаты.  
      Вышел во двор – там ничего не изменилось, все застыло, листья свесились под летним зноем. И за забором все то же - улица притихла от полуденной сонной жары.  
      Во дворе у Владислава был любимый уголок, где он скрывался от охраны; там густые кусты с двух сторон образовывали что-то вроде сада, а посередине пустое пространство, тянущееся до самого забора. Получалась тропинка, ведущая от окна к выломанным доскам, образовавшим дыру в заборе, сквозь которую можно наблюдать, что творится на улице; можно при желании и выбраться наружу.  
      Снаружи и не подумаешь, что тут можно спрятаться. Окно комнаты Владислава выходило как раз на это укромное, затененное место. Жаль, что на окнах решётки, а то можно было бы спускаться сюда прямо из окна.  
      Он любил тут сидеть, на бревне под окном, тихо-тихо, обхватив колени руками, прислушиваясь, как охрана зовёт к обеду. Отсюда его не видно, если выглянуть из окна, и со двора из-за кустов не видно. Здесь повсюду валялись разбросанные доски и бревна, остатки разобранной поленницы.  
      Владислав побродил взад и вперёд от забора к стене, походил по доске, положенной на бревно, попрыгал на ней, покачался, в тысячный раз проклиная скуку, тоску и своё здесь одиночество… И в этот миг случилось нечто невероятное.  
      Вдруг, при ясном небе без туч, полыхнула яркая вспышка. Глухо громыхнуло, даже земля как будто содрогнулась – но не очень громко, как при отдаленной начинающейся грозе. И шагах в десяти от Владислава, как будто вывалившись в некую невидимую, открывшуюся прямо из воздуха дверь, появилась простоволосая девочка в бледно-голубом платье.  
      Владислав обмер, застыв на месте. А потом бросился к ней.  
      Девочка, сидя на земле, огляделась, поморгала, проведя обеими руками по лицу.  
      Посмотрела затуманенным взором на Владислава и произнесла одно-единственное слово:  
      - Кай?!

 


	2. Глава 2. Не Кай

 Девочка была одного возраста с Владиславом или чуть помладше. У неё были густые, очень светлые волосы (как у немцев, что служили в войске отца, или у Габсбургских родственников), и глаза, как незабудки - светло-голубые. На ней была надета черная жилетка со шнуровкой, и платье с голубой широкой юбкой, вышитой по подолу мелкими цветочками. На ногах у незнакомки были толстые шерстяные чулки, густо облепленные травой и листьями, как будто она долго шла прямо в них по земле.   
      - Ты не Кай… - разочарованно произнесла она, попристальнее вглядевшись во Владислава.   
      - Нет, не Кай, - подтвердил он. Девочка по-прежнему сидела на траве, и он опустился на землю рядом с ней. – А… ты как здесь оказалась?   
      Она не отвечала, словно потеряв к нему всякий интерес.  
      - Ты не Кай… - повторила она. Села на валявшееся рядом полено, опустив руки, и, не обращая на Владислава никакого внимания, добавила таким безнадежным тоном, словно вся жизнь ее теперь не имела смысла. – Колдовство сработало. Значит, он у нее…   
      Но тут же, словно вспомнив что-то, нахмурившись, повернулась к Владиславу:   
      - Но ты же ведь шведский принц, так?   
      - Нет... то есть да… то есть принц, но не шведский, - пробормотал Владислав упавшим голосом. – Был раньше…  
      Это была неприятная тема при польском дворе. При отце Владислава её не затрагивали, а если кому из придворных и приходилось говорить об этом, то употребляли крайне утончённые эвфемизмы, дабы не произносить вслух, что короля Сигизмунда свергли со шведского престола.   
      Но отца здесь не было, и он решил, что сейчас не до того, чтобы соблюдать церемонии. К тому же у него самого было много других, более важных вопросов по поводу волшебного явления незнакомки, которая говорила так, словно ему уже должно быть все про нее ясно и известно.   
      Владислав понятия не имел, что это за Кай, что за колдовство, которое сработало, и кто такая «она».  
      - Но раз ты принц, ты же можешь мне помочь? – Глаза незнакомки смотрели на него умоляюще, голос дрожал. Тяжело дыша, она прижала руки к груди и, того и гляди, собиралась пасть перед ним на колени. – Что-то сделать… Мне бы только добраться к ее дворцу, туда, на север…  
      - К чьему дворцу?   
      - Снежной Королевы! Мне надо разыскать моего братца… И раз колдовство работает, значит, и остальное сбудется… Мне бы только туда добраться… - Глаза-незабудки доверчиво, умоляюще глядели на него.   
      - Ты вот что… - вздохнув, сказал Владислав. Он взял её за руку, поднял с полена и отвел к стене под окном. Усадил там на брёвнышко.   
      – Посиди здесь, хорошо? Никуда не уходи. Я сейчас. – И отправился в дом.   
      Поднимаясь по лестнице, Владислав попробовал на всякий случай ущипнуть себя. Нет, это был не сон. Да он и так это чувствовал.   
      Уже с первого момента появления девочки Владислав понял, что это – настоящее чудо. Ему столько раз рассказывал отец Пётр и священники дома о чудесах с католическими святыми, и он не сомневался, что это правда. Знал он и о колдовстве. Что-то подсказывало ему, что отцу Петру (который должен сегодня приехать к шести часам) лучше не знать о чудесном появлении незнакомки. Да и вообще взрослым о ней лучше не знать. Но как её спрятать? Чтобы помочь ей, нужно выяснить, кто она и каким образом здесь появилась, и что за беда её гложет. Очевидно, она переживает из-за какого-то несчастья... Вот только она так волнуется, что не скоро, видимо, сможет связно рассказать о себе. Хорошо бы для этого отправить ее куда-то в безопасное место, но куда, если его самого ни на шаг не отпускают из этой усадьбы? Держать её здесь, скрывая от слуг и охраны? Рискованно.   
      Владислав раздумывал, расхаживая по комнате. Конечно, ему было чуть не по себе, вдруг опять произойдёт какое-нибудь колдовство, но девочка повела себя так, как будто во всем положилась и надеется на него, как на опору, а значит, он, как настоящий рыцарь, не имеет право обмануть ее ожидания. Значит, он должен взять дело в свои руки и постараться выручить ее.   
      Никому из взрослых доверить свою тайну нельзя. Значит, выход только один. Только к одному человеку можно обратиться за подмогой. Мы, правда, не сказать, чтоб такие приятели, и не так уж близко знакомы… Но больше просто не к кому.   
      Владислав решительно подошел к столу, забрался коленями на лавку, оторвал четвертушку бумаги и, макая перо в чернила, написал несколько слов.   
      Потом, складывая записку, подошел к окну, глянул сквозь тенистые ветки... Девочки, сидящей внизу, отсюда не было видно. Хорошо, что он догадался усадить ее там. Какое-никакое, а все же пока убежище... Всё-таки жаль, что нельзя прямо отсюда вылезти в сад. Владислав попробовал решётку – не открывается ли она?   
      И в это время за дверями раздались шаги.   
      Владислав мигом отскочил к стене, пряча записку за спиной.   
      - В-ваше высочество! – В дверь просунулась голова пана Нежинского. – Угодно ли будет вашему высочеству проследовать к трапезе?   
      - Нет. Я есть не хочу.   
      - Отчего же? – Усатая физиономия пана приобрела самое подобострастное выражение. – Сегодня на обед к королевскому столу…  
      Владислав с неприязнью посмотрел на своего телохранителя. Глаза-то уже залил с утра… Нет, он точно расскажет всё про них с Лещинским отцу.   
      - Ничего не хочу. Потому что… - он лихорадочно придумывал, что сказать, чтобы его не тревожили. – Потому что… мне _опять нездоровится._  
      - Так, может, за лекарем? – Икнув, пан Нежинский изо всех сил постарался придать своей кошачьей физиономии умильно-сочувственное выражение. – И точно ли ваше высочество не желает трапезничать?  
      - Ничего не надо. Отлежусь, и всё пройдёт. Скажите там слугам, чтобы меня не тревожили. Я отдыхать буду, - отвечал Владислав.   
      - В саду!! – поспешно крикнул он в спину уже уходящему нетвёрдой походкой Нежинскому.   
      Прислушавшись к удаляющимся шагам, перевел дух. Чтобы успокоиться, повертелся перед зеркалом, тренируя военную выправку. Ух, кажется, пронесло! Хорошо, что удалось найти предлог для уединения. Владислав ещё никогда не был так рад, что охраняют его спустя рукава.   
      Запоздало сунул записку в карман и спустился во двор.   
      Девочка послушно сидела на бревнышке под окном, сложив руки на коленях. Ждала.   
У забора, выглянув на улицу, он обозрел окрестности. На пыльной улице никого не было. Только расхаживали несколько уток и кур, да играл, прыгая на одной ножке, мальчонка лет шести в белой рубашке.   
      - Эй! – окликнул его Владислав и попробовал посвистеть.   
      Мальчишка тут же бросил свое занятие и подбежал к забору. Круглая рожица его светилась любопытством.   
      - Ты Романовых знаешь? – спросил Владислав, наскоро вспоминая русские слова, и получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, продолжал. – Передай их сыну вот эту записку. Только чтобы никто не видел. И не говори никому, что это я тебя послал. Это очень важное дело… Понимаешь?   
      Мальчуган оказался понятливым, и два раза объяснять ему не пришлось. Он сунул записку под рубашку и ускакал вдаль по улице, взмахивая руками, тпрукая и погоняя прутиком воображаемого коня.   
      -----  
      Миша не заставил себя долго ждать. Усадьба Романовых находилась недалеко – через две деревенские улицы. Через пятнадцать минут он появился на пустынной дороге, сопровождаемый своим вприпрыжку бегущим провожатым. Шел он предусмотрительно по краю дороги, скрываясь в тени деревьев. Получив необычную записку от польского королевича, в которой Владислав просил его срочно и тайно прибыть, поскольку ему нужна помощь и дело очень важное, Миша, конечно, был удивлён, но сделал, о чем его просили. Хоть он и был младше, и они были едва знакомы, но Владислав рассудил, что здесь, в чужой стране, где нельзя говорить о неожиданно появившейся девочке взрослым, никто лучше ему не поможет.   
      И теперь Миша внимательно выслушивал объяснения Владислава, стоя перед ним, дёргая себя за губу и поглядывая смышлеными глазами то на него, то на сидящую у стены незнакомку, которую звали Гердой.  
      - Я знаю, что надо делать, - сказал он, едва Владислав закончил рассказ. – Надо рассказать всё Таньке. Она что-нибудь обязательно придумает.   
      - Думаешь?.. – с сомнением спросил Владислав, в чьи планы поначалу не входило посвящать в эту историю слишком много народу.   
      Миша решительно мотнул головой.   
      - Разумеется! Девчонки друг с другом лучше всего общий язык найдут, и Танюха ещё придумает, как её похитрее спрятать. Наверное, к нам придётся перебраться…   
      -----  
      Таня, старшая сестра Миши Романова, была совсем взрослая, уже почти девушка. Уютная, спокойная, с толстой чёрной косой, с плавными мягкими движениями, она, казалось, и впрямь могла разрешить любую неурядицу, любое затруднение. Говорила Таня округлым, мягким народным говорком на «о» - сказывалось детство, проведенное на севере, где много лет провело в ссылке опальное семейство Романовых.  
      И где только еще не скиталась по ссылкам их семья! Приходилось им жить и в крестьянских избах, и самим вести хозяйство, управляясь по дому. В речи Тани проскальзывали словечки самых разных областей нашей страны. Умела она и прибраться по дому, и приготовить еду, и многие вещи, что умеют в ее годы крестьянские дети, легко и ловко ладилось в ее руках. И этот просторечно-крестьянский выговор до того прижился в устах Танюши, что Миша то и дело сердился и одергивал её: «Тань! Что ты как бабка старая!»  
      Ко всему, что рассказал ей Миша, она отнеслась со всей серьёзностью, и тут же заочно приняла участие в спасении удивительной гостьи, продумав план вызволения ее из королевской усадьбы. Через каких-нибудь двадцать минут все четверо уже сидели за столом в просторной светлой горнице в доме Романовых и пили чай. Герду и Владислава, тоже решившегося тайно уйти из дома к Романовым, удалось провести в дом под видом бродяжек – у Романовых вечно был полон дом дворни, и нищих здесь привечали. Проникнуть с ними было легче лёгкого. Для этого пришлось произвести небольшое переодевание – Таня передала с Мишей кое-какую одежду для новых товарищей. На Герду достаточно оказалось просто накинуть огромный, чуть рваный платок, который укрыл ее от плеч до щиколоток и полностью скрыл ее «немецкое» платье. Владиславу же пришлось переодеться в чью-то косоворотку, которая чуть болталась на нем. Свою одежду он взял с собой, увязанную в узел.   
      В таком виде они вдвоём и предстали перед воротами летней усадьбы Романовых. Вечно весёлый и шумный боярский двор был, как всегда, полон челяди, и никто не обратил внимание на очередных странников, что прошли в сени с господскими детьми. Таких здесь частенько кормили и давали им кров. И сейчас на кухне обедали какие-то «калики переброжие».   
      Таня, разогнав дворовых ребятишек, втолкнула новых знакомых в горницу и захлопнула за ними дверь. Крикнула слугам с кухни, чтобы быстренько собрать на стол. И, уединившись вчетвером, все принялись слушать рассказ удивительной незнакомки… И девочка принялась рассказывать им всё – с самого начала, с роя снежинок и бабушкиной сказки, до того момента, как оказалась она в цветнике старой колдуньи.   
      … - Так как говоришь, тебя зовут? – переспросила Таня.   
      - Герда, - ответила девочка. Она говорила тихо, шелестящим полушёпотом, как будто осенние листья шуршали о землю.   
      - _Ерда,_ значит, - заключила Таня, оглянувшись на мальчиков. – Ты, _Ерда,_ не бойся, у нас тебя никто не обидит. Так как же ты узнала, что тебе непременно к свейскому принцу попасть надо?   
      - От старой колдуньи, - тихо сказала девочка. – У неё волшебный цветник и много всякого волшебства… Я от неё сбежать хотела, а потом мы с ней подружились. Есть у неё волшебная кладовая, там чудесные вещи из разных земель хранятся. Там блюдечко есть с золотыми цветочками, а донышко у него зеркальное. Если водить по донышку яблочком из колдуньиного сада, на нем проступают золотые письмена. Эти письмена и предсказали мне будущее. Там говорилось, что я должна сначала попасть к принцу, вдруг это Кай… Нет, не так… - Она закрыла глаза ладошками и заговорила нараспев. – Ты должна попасть к шведскому принцу, может быть, он – тот самый; если же нет, то отправляйся на Север, на остров Шпицберген, и там, в ледяных чертогах Снежной Королевы, найдешь того, кого ищешь. Добраться к её дворцу тебе помогут друзья, но дальше ты должна действовать одна, и тогда тот, кого ты ищешь, добровольно выйдет с тобой оттуда… Старушка говорила, зеркальце и будущее, как в отражении, показывает, но мне она давала читать только письмена.   
      Девочка замолчала, и молчала долго. Все молчали. Стало тихо-тихо.  
      - Ну, что же дальше-то было? – нетерпеливо спросил Миша.   
      - Миша! - тихо одёрнула его Таня.   
      - Дальше меня отправили к принцу Швеции, - сказала Герда. – Старушка сварила зелье, велела мне стать спиной, что-то пошептала над ним и сказала: «Чудное зелье, отправь Герду к принцу Швеции, где б он ни находился!» Что-то полыхнуло, громыхнуло, всё исчезло, и я оказалась здесь.   
      - …Так ты, значит, не принц Швеции? – спросила девочка, внимательно посмотрев на Владислава.   
      - Нет, - ответил тот. – Я сын короля Речи Посполитой, а буду царём – вот у них. Правда, в Швеции правят сейчас наши родственники, но, насколько мне известно, у них нет сейчас никакого пришлого принца…  
      - Значит, заклинание сработало на тебя, и, поскольку ты не Кай, надо искать его на севере? – Так, что ли? – спросил Миша.   
      - А мы сейчас с вами не в Швеции? – спросила Герда и с сомнением оглянулась по сторонам.   
      - Нет, это не Швеция…  
      - Это Смоленск. Великое Княжество Литовское… -  
      - Русское царство, - одновременно сказали Владислав и Миша.   
Они тут же обменялись возмущёнными взглядами. И если девочки отреагировали на это разногласие спокойно, то Мише это весьма не понравилось.   
      - Чегой-то он ваше Литовское княжество? – повысил он голос. – Это с каких пор, простите? Вы его что, уже себе отвоевали?   
      - Но скоро здесь буду править я. Все русские земли объединятся под польской короной, - Владислав окинул его надменным взглядом. – Странно, что вы этого не знаете… Вы все присягнёте мне...  
      - Да шиш вам, а не присяга! – вскипел Миша.   
      Они вскочили на ноги друг против друга…   
      - Уймитесь вы, Христа ради! – зашикала на них не на шутку перепуганная Таня. – Услышат ведь! С ума посходили!  
      Оба смолкли и уселись на место, но по-прежнему, тяжело дыша, бросали друг на дружку непримиримые взгляды.   
      - ...Да где же она живёт, эта ваша Снежная королева? – спросила Таня, чтобы перевести разговор.   
      - Далеко-далеко, на самом севере, - ответила Герда. – На краю острова Шпицберген.   
      - Как же мы туда доберёмся? – с недоумением спросил Владислав. – Колдовством мы, как та старушка, не владеем…   
      Но тут он заметил, что девочка смотрит на него с опаской, и лицо её омрачено недоверием и испугом.   
      - Что такое? – спросил он у Герды.   
      - У вас людей бросают на корм диким зверям и живыми варят в кипятке, - пролепетала девочка, отодвигаясь.   
      - Ещё чего, у нас! – откликнулся уязвлённый Владислав, ещё не пришедший в себя после стычки с Мишей. – Это у них вон, а не у нас!   
      - Что?! – яростно воскликнул Миша, вскакивая с лавки. – Да за такую клевету…   
      И тут же получил от сестры изрядного леща по загривку.  
      - Уймись ты, ради бога! – зашипела Таня. – Развоевался! Аника-воин!   
      Владислав хихикнул, наблюдая, как Миша с обиженным лицом потирает шею, и тут же получил такого же тычка от рассерженной Тани.   
      - Если б я не рыцарь был!.. – сказал он, оскорблённо глядя на неё.   
      Девочка, глядя на это всё, кажется, перестала бояться и чуть улыбнулась.   
      - Ну-ка хватит! – велела мальчишкам Таня. – Прекратите! Если мы тут перессоримся, у нас вообще ничего не выйдет! Дело у нас и так опасное, а если драться будем, так лучше вообще сразу расстаться подобру-поздорову!   
      Миша и Владислав обиженно уткнулись в свои кружки, насупившись, не глядя на Таньку. Чего она из себя взрослую строит!   
      - Ну я пойду распоряжусь слугам насчет гостей. Миш, пойдем, ты мне поможешь, - вставая из-за стола, Таня значительно глянула на брата.


	3. Глава 3. Наука и колдовство

На лестничной площадке за углом они остановились и посмотрели друг на друга.   
      - Тань, как ты думаешь, это ведь то самое? – горячо спросил Миша, уже забыв о своей перепалке с королевичем. – О чём Зосимыч говорил?   
      - А то как же? – пожала плечами Таня. – Надо думать, про то самое! О чем еще? Как же по-другому здесь такие чудеса случаться могут?   
      - Ну-ка повтори еще раз, как он тебе сказал тогда?   
      - Что у нас в Смоленске место особенное, _ироическое,_ покрытое воинской славой. Прошлых и грядущих войн - во как! И что тут надо всем какое-то поле особое, невидимое; и тут являются призраки наших воинов из прошлого и грядущего. Потому что у нас тут… - Таня прижмурилась, выговаривая трудное слово, - _времяпространственные врата._ Их, говорит, по всей земле много, где больше, где меньше. И через них не только призраки могут попадать, но и живые люди. Это, говорит, наукой еще до конца не изучено. Но в грядущем наука всё это изучает, а через эти дыры можно попасть и в грядущее, и в прошлое, и просто переместиться на большое расстояние. Наука, говорит, вообще многое ещё откроет, за нею большое будущее… Есть, говорит, даже такие земли – неоткрытые, о которых никто еще пока не знает…   
      - Значит, раз живые люди через них тоже могут перемещаться, и Герда к нам так переместилась… - задумчиво протянул Миша.   
  
      - Конечно! И… Миш, я же сама тогда видела… Этих воинов из грядущего… Точно они! Двое, по лесу шли. Вот те крест, я такой диковинной одёжи ни на ком не видела! Шапки треугольные, на плечах бахрома. Вот здесь тесемки золотые, вот здесь перевязи. А портки белые, узенькие, вот такие! – Таня обернула подолом своего сарафанчика коленку и показала.   
      - Во-от такие… - передразнил сестру Миша. – Значит, они в самом деле с партизанами связаны?   
      - Не знаю. Наверное. Но, кроме этого, они ещё чем-то занимаются, это точно. Вроде этой науки. Когда Захарыч с Митричем к Зосимычу приходили, я у них астролябию видела. Карты разные. И бумаги…  
      Они оба помолчали, раздумывая.   
      Зосимыч был местный лесник, живший в избушке на краю леса целым хозяйством, с банькой, колодцем и огородом, и большой приятель Миши и Тани. Вот уже которое лето семейство Романовых отдыхало в усадьбе под Смоленском, и много дней брат и сестра проводили в гостях у лесника. Сколько тут было хожено-перехожено в лес за грибами-ягодами, сколько плавалось в речке, сколько спалось под открытым небом на душистом сене! Зосимыч показывал ребятам лесные тропинки, учил различать следы зверей. Все-то, казалось, он знает на свете, и нет такой области, в которой он не был бы сведущ.   
      Лет Зосимычу – не пойми сколько; росту невысокого, кряжистый, волосы кудлатые, а глаза молодые, светло-карие, с озорной смешинкой, сверкают из-под густых бровей. Иногда приходили к нему двое товарищей, помоложе, Захарыч и Митрич. О чем-то они подолгу совещались, изучали какие-то бумаги, а о чем – не говорили. И чем занимаются Захарыч и Митрич, дети не знали. Часто сам Зосимыч куда-то уходил на несколько дней, говорил: «в лес». Но Миша был уверен, что и он, и Захарыч с Митричем как-то связаны с партизанами. Говорили, что ляхи готовят против нас войну... Однажды Таня зашла к леснику после того, как к нему заходили Захарыч и Митрич, и увидела у него на столе разложенные бумаги, карты и диковинный прибор – астролябию. Вот тогда Зосимыч и приоткрыл девочке тайну – что изучают они в лесу и окрестностях.   
  
      - А ты заметила, как они говорят? – спросил Миша, имея в виду Владислава и Герду.  
      - А как говорят? – удивилась Таня.   
      - На каком языке?  
      - По-русски… - неуверенно сказала Таня.   
      - Нет, - Миша решительно помотал головой. – Они каждый по-своему говорят – он по-польски, и она по-своему. А мы все друг друга понимаем. Я это ещё с самого начала заметил…  
      - Ой…   
      - Видно, и правда, что место здесь особое, - заключил Миша.   
  
      И в самом деле, ребята говорили каждый на своём языке, слышали чужую речь, но все друг друга без труда понимали без переводчика. Владислав еще сначала пробовал говорить по-русски, но сам не заметил, как перешел на польский и обнаружил, что можно говорить и понимать, не напрягаясь. А с Гердой они даже и не заметили, что говорили на разных языках…   
      - Кто ж те друзья, что доставят ее к ледяному дворцу? – спросила Таня.  
      - Мы, - ответил Миша.   
      Он сказал «мы», потому что, несмотря на их стычку с Владиславом, все равно было понятно, что они теперь действуют - все вместе. Потому что они взялись помочь Герде, а значит, доведут дело до конца, и, значит, они и есть те самые друзья, через которых сбудется предсказание и она найдет Кая.   
      - Всё-таки про партизан не надо при нём говорить, - проговорил Миша. – Время-то неспокойное… Да и при ней тоже. Иноземка всё-таки… Военная тайна…  
      Таня быстро кивнула.  
      - Что я, не понимаю?   
      - Тогда надо придумать, как объяснить ему про Захарыча и Митрича.   
      Но Владислав спокойно отнесся к рассказу про то, что в лесу живет лесник, занимающийся какими-то таинственными делами. Видимо, это удивило его не больше, чем все происходящие вокруг чудеса.   
      Посоветовавшись, все единодушно решили идти к Зосимычу и рассказать свою тайну ему. Уж он точно что-нибудь придумает! Оставалось только решить, сколько времени это займет, и как Владиславу уйти от своей охраны.   
      - Да нас за похищение королевича знаете как притянуть к ответу могут? – уныло сказал Миша. - Искать его будут, всю округу перероют, всё одно найдут…  
      - Никто меня не похищал, я сам ушел! - запальчиво возразил Владислав.  
      - Будут ваши разбираться, сам или не сам, - буркнул Миша.   
      Владислав промолчал.  
      - Можно написать и передать записку, - сказал он, подумав. – Тайно подсунуть в дом. Я знаю куда. Я напишу, чтоб меня не искали.  
      - И тебя послушаются? – недоверчиво спросил Миша.   
      Владислав презрительно пожал плечами:  
      - Там только эти два пьяницы. Они боятся отца… Можно припугнуть их. Только надо послать кого-нибудь незаметного…  
      Гонец нашёлся сразу же. Это был тот же мальчонка, что вызывал Мишу по просьбе Владислава. Он вертелся тут же у ворот, и любопытная веснушчатая физиономия его светилась интересом.   
      - Тебя как зовут? – спросил его Миша.   
      - Мишка, - ответил тот.   
      - Вот что, Мишка, дело очень важное. Надо передать еще одну записку. Только никому ни-ни, иначе нам всем ляхи головы поснимают! Ты нас не видел, мы тебя не видели, понимаешь?   
      Мишка всё понимал и отнесся к заданию со всей ответственностью.  
      Принесли чернила, бумагу, и Владислав написал записку:  
       _Дорогие пан Лещинский и пан Нежинский!  
      Ради моей же безопасности не ищите меня и ничего не предпринимайте. Меня не будет некоторое время, самое большее – три-четыре дня. Если вам дорога ваша жизнь и положение, делайте вид, что ничего не произошло. Я вернусь, и все будет в порядке.   
      Королевич Владислав _  
      - Как ты потом перед ними оправдаешься? – спросил Миша.  
      - А, - отмахнулся тот, - отверчусь как-нибудь. Эти двое так за свою шкуру трясутся, что постараются сами все скрыть…  
      Записку сложили, и Мишин тёзка отправился доставить ее к усадьбе короля. Миша на всякий случай пошел за ним подстраховывать, готовясь выручать его в случае опасности. Но операция прошла без сучка, без задоринки. Маленький ловкий Мишка, незамеченный никем, пробрался через кусты к окну и сунул письмо в решетку окна, где его сразу же заметят из комнаты. Потом тем же путем они вернулись домой, где Мишку расцеловала Таня и насовала ему полную пазуху пряников и медяков, после чего довольный герой отправился по своим делам.   
      А наши герои продолжали обсуждать, как действовать дальше.   
      Герда в задумчивости болтала ногами под лавкой, шурша шерстяными чулками по доскам пола.   
      - Да сними ты свои чулки, - сказала Таня. – Жара-то какая, босиком сподручнее… Иль, хошь, туфельки тебе дам?   
      - Я вот чего не понимаю… - сказал Владислав, который всё ломал голову над этим вопросом. – Если она королева, то чья? Какого государства?   
      Его, как принца, усердно обучали географии, и он знал правителей разных стран, но, как ни старался, он не мог припомнить такой королевы.   
      - Ничья. Она королева белых пчёлок, белых снежинок, что роятся зимой в воздухе… - отвечала Герда. – Королева зимы, быстрых саней, льда и холода.   
      - Так не бывает.   
      - Бывает! – укоризненно глянула в ответ девочка. – Так рассказывала бабушка, а уж она всё на свете знает, все сказки…  
      - Погоди, - сказал Миша. – Так эта королева – она вроде наших древних языческих богинь? Вроде русалок с полудницами? Владычица зимы и снега?  
      - Да. Она правит зимой и снегом, а не живыми людьми - подданными, - ответила девочка.  
      Владислав с Мишей недоуменно переглянулись. Но Миша высказал вслух то, что не решился сказать Владислав:  
      - Вот уж не думал, что у вас там, в Неметчине, народ такой тёмный, что верит в языческие байки!   
      Но Таня неожиданно встала на сторону Герды:   
      - А ты как думал? Конечно, это всё на самом деле существует! Зря, что ли, нянюшка сказки рассказывает? И Баба-Яга, и русалки на самом деле есть! И времяпространственные врата, и наука, и ангелы-воины – призраки! Это – _одновременно._ Не знаю как, но точно одновременно существует. Наука ещё покажет, - убеждённо заявила она.   
      Несколько секунд все молчали.  
      - Ну, если мы собираемся отправляться к ней на север, - промолвил Миша, - через временные врата или еще как, то надо взять с собой теплой одежды. Шубы на всех…  
      - Какие же шубы? Сейчас ведь лето?  
      - А там – всегда зима. Круглый год. Даже сейчас…  
      - Надо собрать всё, приготовиться...  
      Таня нерешительно взглянула на Мишу.  
      - Тогда, может, пусть у нас ночуют? А завтра соберёмся. Я скажу няне…  
      - Нет, - решительно сказал, подумав, Миша. – Если идти к Зосимычу, то прямо сейчас. Может, его уже ищут. – Он кивнул на Владислава. – Чем скорее отсюда скроемся, тем лучше. А там… Если Зосимыч про чудные врата знает, то, наверное, как-нибудь и с остальным разберётся.   
      Таня решительно встала.   
      - Ну тогда я пошла собирать всё, да побыстрее!   
      …Таня вихрем взбежала по лестнице, кликнула сенных девушек.  
      - Помогите-ка мне! Быстро! – Заглянула в комнату, где сидела с девушками за шитьем нянюшка Кирилльевна.   
      - Нянюшка, мы с Мишей в гости к Зосимычу. Он нас ещё третьего дня звал…  
      - Куда ж такая спешка? – удивилась румяная, в повойнике Кирилльевна, неторопливо вдевая нитку в иголку. – Погоди, поужинаете хоть...  
      - Некогда, няня! Мы ему обещались! – крикнула Таня, поспешно сбегая по лестнице, и, отворив крышку сундука с шубами, стала поспешно кидать на руки разинувшим рот девкам теплые вещи. – Что стоите, держите! Где у нас шапки лежат?! Шевелитесь же!  
      Кирилльевна, выйдя на лестницу, оперлась на перила.  
      - Да что ж ты так запыхалась, касаточка? А это куда?   
      - Нищим! – отвечала Таня, поспешно увязывая одежду в узел.


	4. Глава 4. Смоленские призраки

День ещё не клонился к вечеру, и птички весело щебетали на деревьях, когда на лесной дороге, ведущей к избушке лесника, показались четверо детей, тащивших огромный узел с шубами. Таня шла впереди всех, показывая новым знакомым дорогу к дому Зосимыча. За ней, немного поодаль, с краю тропы, шла Герда. Нежное личико её было задумчивым, сосредоточенным и тревожным, словно она день и ночь всё думала о Кае. Она уже не куталась в платок нищенки – за околицей и в лесу скрываться уже было не от кого. На ногах у неё были маленькие лёгкие лапти - Танины сапожки и нарядные туфельки оказались великоваты Герде, и Таня разыскала ей подходящую обувь у кого-то из дворовых детишек. За ними следовали, таща узел с одеждой, Миша и Владислав, снова упрямо переодевшийся в свой польский наряд.   
      Вот и домик лесника, обнесенный невысоким забором. Калитка закрыта на засов снаружи. Неужели хозяина нет дома?   
      - Зосимыч, эй! Мы здесь! – крикнула на всякий случай Таня, отпирая тяжелый засов и заходя во двор. – Мы пришли к тебе!   
      Никто не ответил. Никого не было ни во дворе, ни на крыльце, нигде снаружи, за забором, поблизости.   
      Таня поднялась на крылечко, отперла защелку на двери и вошла в избушку. Ребята последовали за ней. Владислав пропустил девочек вперед.  
      В маленькой избушке лесника ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как юные Романовы были здесь в прошлый раз. Русская печка, широкая кровать, две лавки, развешанные пучки лесных трав. Стол с масляной лампой – на одном конце его Зосимыч обедал, на другом производил свои подсчеты.   
      - «Ушёл в лес», - прочитала Таня, взяв со стола записку. – «Буду не скоро. Недели две точно».   
      Она с недоумением повертела записку, словно ища на оборотной стороне какие-то дополнительные сведения. Но больше там ничего не говорилось, кроме даты ухода лесника.  
      - Два дня назад ушёл, - сказала Таня. – Что же теперь делать?   
      И в отчаянии села на кровать с запиской в руках.   
      Миша подошёл к сестре, заглянул через её плечо в листок бумаги.   
      - Что делать? Да ничего страшного! Останемся здесь. Что мы, сами не справимся? Управимся по хозяйству, разыщем записи. Ты же сама видела – у Зосимыча карты, бумаги… Значит, все это где-то здесь, если он только с собой не взял. Но это вряд ли. По записям и разберемся с его наукой и невидимыми вратами. Все равно думали на несколько дней здесь оставаться, так и получится. Припасы у него в погребе есть, на всех хватит.   
      - Разберёмся ли? – спросила Таня. – По записям-то…  
      - Если постараться, в чем угодно разобраться можно, - заявил Миша.   
      Стали устраиваться. Разложили вещи. Таня на скорую руку прибралась в жилище лесника, приготовила постели на ночь, спустилась в погреб за молоком. Им с Мишей не впервой было жить в крестьянских избах, и управляться с хозяйством они могли сами. Вопрос был только в том, как отнесутся к такому маленькому убежищу их гости. Но Владислав, державшийся с истинно королевским достоинством, если ему и показалось здесь что-то непривычным, не подал вида. Герда же, с тех пор как оказалась в Смоленске, на все новое здесь смотрела с недоумением и легким испугом.   
      Когда всё было устроено и вещи разложены, Миша подошел к Тане.  
      - Тань, надо воды с колодца натаскать. Где тут ведра? Постираться там… Герде чулки постирать…   
      - Да ей вообще бы помыться, - вскользь заметила Таня.   
      …Колодезный ворот ухнул, раскручиваясь, размотавшаяся цепь булькнула ведром на глубине. Таня, вертя ручку, глянула вниз, в темную воду, и отбросила с лица растрепавшиеся пряди волос.  
      Несколько дней - сколько? пока не разберут записи лесника? пока не вернётся Зосимыч? - ей предстояло быть здесь ответственной и полноправной хозяйкой…   
  
      -----  
      Первое, что сделала Таня на другой день, после того как все освоились на новом месте – это пошла с Гердой в лес за грибами и ягодами, объявив, что покажет той, как их собирать. По правде говоря, здесь было больше любопытства – ей хотелось наедине подробнее выведать у Герды о чудесах, которые та повидала, и о жизни в чужих странах, затем Таня и потащила ее в лес. И после обеда, взяв корзинки, девочки отправились в лесную чащу.  
      …Распахнув дверь в чулан, Миша принялся рыться на полках, чихнул от поднявшегося облачка пыли.   
      - Ну-ка, что у нас здесь? Есть! Точно! Это то самое! Те самые записи! – объявил он. Две полки в чулане были сплошь завалены истрёпанными бумагами, здесь же на нижней полке стояла астролябия, компас, глобус и еще какие-то невиданные измерительные приборы.   
      Вытащив на свет охапку бумаг, Миша прочитал:   
      - …Семьдесят градусов северной широты… пространственный портал… Я же говорю, это то самое! – обратился он к Владиславу и, взяв сколько мог набрать в охапку бумаг и захватив с собой еще астролябию, чуть не сел на пол под их тяжестью. – Иди-ка сюда! – позвал он Владислава, раскладывая на столе бумаги и карты. – Будешь мне помогать!   
      Они склонились над записями. Те были полны каких-то таблиц, формул и расчетов. На них было множество рисунков и схем. Все они были подписано мелким, но разборчивым почерком Зосимыча.   
      - Придётся разбираться, - сказал Миша. – Географию повторить…   
  
      - …Сама видела, - говорила Таня Герде, присев, срезая ножом грибочек. – Это они, те самые. Ангелы. Потому что здесь много наших полегло, много битв было, и – Зосимыч говорил, - Таня вздохнула, - ещё будут… Поэтому какие здесь бродят, а какие невидимыми вратами прибывают, из прошлого, будущего и ещё из других таких мест…  
      - Как призраки Фата-Морганы, - протянула сидевшая на пеньке девочка, зябко передернув плечами.   
      Таня ободряюще улыбнулась:  
      - А мне кажется, они нас охраняют. Они же ангелы. Зачем им ещё бродить неупокоенными, как не защищать своих? И пока мы здесь, нас никто тут не найдёт. И мне кажется, - Таня понизила голос, - если кто из них явится, то все у нас будет удачно и братца твоего мы отыщем…  
      Заговорившись, они не заметили, как на солнце набежала небольшая, но черная тучка. Раскат грома прервал беседу девочек на полуслове.   
      - Пойдём-ка, - сказала Таня, поднимая корзинку с грибами. – Надо от дождя спрятаться. Во-он к тем деревьям…   
      Схватив корзинки, они побежали к самому густому дереву и едва успели спрятались под ним, укрывшись платком, как звонкие капли ударили по листве.   
      Молния, ярко полыхнув, осветила поляну, и в этот миг Таня увидела на другом её конце, под деревом, две фигуры…   
      Миша с Владиславом, сидя за столом, уткнувшись в записи, подняли головы только тогда, когда громыхнул гром и крупные капли забарабанили по стеклу.   
      - Ну, девчонки наши, поди, под дождь попали, грозы перепугаются, - сказал Миша. – Пошли их выручать.   
      …Гром гремел недолго, и уже через десять минут небо прояснилось. Пахло лесной свежестью, сверкала роса.   
      - Ау! Ау! – раздались за деревьями голоса мальчиков.   
      - Ау-у! – откликнулись Таня и Герда.   
      Мальчишки были недалеко и быстро их отыскали.   
      - Испугались? – спросил Миша.  
      - Ни капельки, - заявила Таня.  
  
      …Дождь стучал по окошкам, целый день каплями сползал по стеклу.   
      - Есть! Посчитал! Всё сходится! – возбуждённо воскликнул Миша. – Теперь всё ясно, что мы должны делать! – Он снова углубился в расчёты, бормоча. – Ещё раз… широты… долготы… коэффициент временного перемещения и постоянная пространственного… - И поднял голову от расчетов: - Всё точка в точку!   
      Таня, Герда и Владислав сидели вокруг стола при свете лампы, обложившись чертежами Зосимыча. А Миша из-за малого роста совсем залез на стол и улёгся животом на карту. Пальцы и щёки у него были перемазаны чернилами. Математика ему всегда давалась хорошо, и сейчас, изрядно поломав голову, он все-таки разобрался с временно-пространственным перемещением через порталы. Не так уж это оказалось для него и сложно, учитывая, что нашим героям нужно было всего лишь разобраться с формулой, как работают «невидимые врата», не углубляясь в самые глубокие дебри научных познаний о временных параллелях.   
      - Смотрите, - возбужденно заговорил Миша, тыча пальцем в карту. – Вот тут время-пространственные врата. На острове Шпицберген. А вот другие врата у нас, в Смоленске, под крепостной стеной. «Завалены плитами» - помечено... Через них мы и отправимся на Шпицберген. Потом мы с Танькой через эти же врата – обратно, к стене. И вернемся домой как ни в чем ни бывало, как будто у Зосимыча гостили. А Владислав вернется через них к себе во двор, теми воротами, что Герда к нему попала…   
      - А что же он панам своим скажет? – спросила Таня.   
      - А ничего. Говорить уже ничего не надо будет, потому что он вернется в то же время, откуда к нам отправился. Всех событий после уже не будет. То есть для него и для нас будут, а для его охраны – нет. Они и не заметят, что он исчезал.   
      - Как так не будет? Куда ж они денутся? Ведь его, наверное, уже ищут! Как же все обратно вернется?  
      - Ну понимаете, вот тут по формуле… - Миша начал было объяснять, но поглядел на их лица и махнул рукой. – Вы просто поверьте мне, что всё именно так. Тут всё сошлось по расчетам.   
      Таня, Герда и Владислав только моргали.   
      - Как же без зелья ведьмы? – спросила Герда. – У колдуньи ведь было зелье, она с помощью него меня отправила через пространственные ворота! А у нас никакого рецепта нет.   
      - Про зелье там ничего не говорится, - сказал Миша. – Только что надо сосредоточиться и представить, куда хочешь попасть или рядом с кем очутиться… Сдаётся мне, все это шарлатанство. Колдунья твоя для антуража наврала. Попробуем без зелья. На худой конец, если не получится, останемся здесь до прихода Зосимыча… Всё равно ведь надолго отпросились... И кстати, - добавил он, - надо сначала сходить в разведку, разыскать те врата, что у стены… Вот тут написано, - Миша полистал записи, - «Места эти хорошо видны перед восходом или сразу после захода солнца: в сумерках над ними заметно голубоватое свечение». Значит, надо идти в сумерках…   
      Все озадаченно молчали.   
      Миша усмехнулся, залихватски спрыгнул со стола, весело подмигнул Герде:  
      - Ничего, не боись, разыщем твоего Кая! Все вместе пойдем сражаться с этой самой Королевой!  
      - Нет, - тихо ответила та, - я должна одна войти в замок Снежной Королевы. Только тогда предсказанное сбудется. Так сказало зеркало…   
      Наступило молчание, только дождь барабанил по стеклу.   
      - Иди-ко умойся, учёный, - позвала Мишу Таня.   
      В сенях, пока он умывался, Таня тихонько сказала ему:   
      - Миш, а я опять видела… В лесу, когда от грозы прятались. Человека с конем, по другую сторону поляны стоял…   
      Миша серьёзно кивнул.   
      - Ты разглядела его? – спросил он.  
      - Нет, - сказала Таня. – Не успела. Молния погасла, и пропал. На одну секунду показался. Только и заметила: он руку положил коню на гриву, на руке белая перчатка. А на рукаве нашивка углом…   
      Оставшись вдвоём, Герда с Владиславом молчали. Струи дождя сплошным потоком стекали по стеклу.   
      - Неужели наконец я увижу Кая… - шелестящим шёпотом сказала девочка, глядя на эти водяные струи. – Так скоро…   
      «Дурак он, твой Кай», - хотел сказать Владислав, но, конечно же, не решился.   
      А как было бы просто, чудилось ему в воображении:   
      «Дурак он, твой Кай…»  
      «Почему же?» - удивилась бы она, широко раскрывая незабудки-глаза.   
      «Потому что ты - лучше всякой королевы на свете! Хоть Снежной, хоть настоящей…»


	5. Глава 5. Белая птица

\- Владислав Сигизмундович, откушайте молочка, - церемонно сказала Таня, ставя перед ним на стол крынку с молоком из погреба.  
      Он кивнул, принимая из её рук налитую до краев кружку. Утро рассветало белым туманом, росой, в окно входил прозрачный свет. Владислав сидел у окна в наброшенной незастёгнутой курточке.  
      Миша смотрел на них из сеней, залившись краской до корней волос.  
      - Тань! – позвал он сестру, и, когда она к нему вышла, яростным шёпотом спросил:  
      - Чего ты с ним «Сигизмундович» да «Сигизмундович»? Чего ты перед ним стелешься? Они, почитай, всю землю нашу захватили, разбойничают, а ты…  
      - Много ты понимаешь! – возразила Таня. – Это - наш будущий царь.  
      - Какой он царь! – возмутился Миша. – Он - захватчик и узурпатор.  
      - Нянюшка говорит, всякая власть – от Бога, - неуверенно сказала Таня, оглянувшись на стройного мальчика в польском одеянии. – Может, и впрямь будет царём…  
      - Еще чего! Ляхи – они поганые, - убеждённо возразил Миша. – Я вот вырасту и надаю им по первое число. Больше не сунутся! Еще посмотрим, кто царём-то будет…  
      - Ты уж не сам ли в цари наметился, Мишенька? – насмешливо спросила Таня.  
      Миша снова покраснел, но выдержал взгляд сестры.  
      - А хоть бы и так! – с независимым видом сказал он…  
      …Владислав вышел на крыльцо, встал на маленькой терраске у сеней, оперся на перила. Холодок туманного утра бродил по лесу, деревья были окутаны белым, над рекой и лесом вставал туман. Он постоял у перил, глядя на спускающуюся с крыши паутинку, на дрожащую крупную каплю росы перед глазами. Чудеса последних удивительных дней так закружили его, так втянули в круговорот удивительных событий, что некогда было и подумать над всем этим.  
      …О чём думается польскому принцу в девять часов утра, когда он стоит на терраске лесничьей избы, поеживаясь от холода, в накинутой курточке, и смотрит на клубы тумана, окружающие лес, откуда приходили призраки? Когда бродит по двору, когда бросает камешки в темную глубину колодца, прислушиваясь к бульканью? Думает ли он, как удивительно его свела судьба в это близкое знакомство с предполагаемыми врагами в преддверии начинающейся войны? Не странно ли, что нас забросило – вот так, внезапно - в совместное приключение и общее дело? И зачем вообще враждовать?  
      Хочется ли ему защищать Герду, для которой он и пошел рыцарем на это дело – защищать её, если понадобится, и от московитских призраков, полагая их своими врагами? Или он просто мечтает, чтобы она наконец обратила на него внимание? …Или тебе хочется, чтобы и тебе явились какие-нибудь рыцари в латах из твоих предков – вышли бы сейчас из тумана, прошлись по траве, чтобы встретиться с ними глазами?..  
      Или ничего особого тебе не думается, принцу, довольно флегматичному по природе, и только смутно, темно, все вместе и на грани чего-то подобного - теснится в мыслях?..  
      Сзади скрипнула дверь. Он, стоявший спиною к крыльцу, обернулся.  
      На порог вышла Герда. Неловко потопталась на скрипучей, шатающейся ступеньке, и тут Владислав догадался подскочить и подать ей руку, чтобы она спустилась.  
      Она, кажется, впервые внимательно посмотрела на него, порозовела и отвернулась.  
      Солнце всходило всё выше, разгоняя туман, прогревая землю…  
      …После обеда Владислав с Мишей разлеглись на траве. День был туманный, бледный, небо заволокло белой мутью, чуть клонило в сон. Миша растянулся, чувствуя во всем теле приятную истому – только что перед обедом он, как взрослый, наколол для Тани немного дров и ужасно гордился этим.  
      Владислав лежал рядом, на животе, покусывая травинку.  
      - Владислав Сигизмундович, - тихонько спросил Миша, поигрывая своим ножичком и втыкая его в землю у ног Владислава, - ты дрова колоть умеешь?  
      - Нет, - сквозь зубы ответил Владислав, отодвигаясь.  
      - Совсем-совсем? Чему ж тебя учили? – Ножичек описал дугу и снова воткнулся в ямку.  
      - Фехтовать учили, - сказал Владислав, поворачиваясь. – Стрелять из мушкета. Ездить на лошади.  
      Миша ничего не ответил, но в глазах его зажглись смешливые огоньки.  
      - Тань, - позвал он, повысив голос, - надо было нам коня у призраков-то попросить. Авось Владислав Сигизмундович показал бы, чем он может быть нам полезен…  
      - Уймись-ка ты, пожалуйста! – послышалось из сеней, где Таня с Гердой затевали стирку. – Умелец! Чуть вон палец-то себе не оттяпал!  
      Миша хихикнул и снова покосился на Владислава.  
      - За девчонками прятаться - невелика смелость, - вполголоса сказал он.  
      - Это я за девчонок прячусь? – вспыхнул Владислав.  
      - Конечно! Танька вон тебя всё время защищает…  
      Владислав хотел что-то сказать, но тут за деревьями леса что-то ухнуло, что-то вылетело и прошуршало над их двором, мгновенной тенью скользнув по небу.  
      - Что за... - Владислав вскочил на ноги, да так и застыл, отряхивая от травы свой кунтушик.  
      Птица, вылетевшая из леса, показалась мальчикам сначала неестественно громадной, с размахом крыльев чуть не во все небо, но вот она села на ветку березы, развернулась к ним и оказалась нормального размера. Необычным было ее оперение – белое, с золотыми перьями на концах крыльев и хвоста, да глаза – золотые, с ярким ободком, по-человечески осмысленные. Повернувшись в сторону ребят, она качнулась на ветке, глядя на них золотым глазом, издала громкий клекот и вновь, взмахнув крыльями, исчезла в лесу. И словно серебряный вихрь взметнулся за нею...  
      Ребята стояли на месте, молча глядя вслед удивительной птице.  
      - Видел? – нарушил молчание Миша.  
      - Я таких никогда не видел, - сказал Владислав, еще не пришедший в себя от необычного видения.  
      - Это белый сокол. Он тут является, когда война грозит или бедствия. Предупреждает о войне... И о победе, - сказал Миша, значительно взглянув в глаза Владиславу. - И защищает.  
      Он повернулся к крыльцу.  
      - Тань!  
      Таня появилась на пороге, вытирая мокрые руки.  
      - Что тут у вас? Что опять случилось?  
      Известие о появлении чудесной птицы нимало не удивило Таню.  
      - Ну а я что говорила, - сказала она. – И призраки, и сокол – все здесь на самом деле являются. И снова ушла в сени стирать.  
      …Совещавшись вечером, решили отправляться к замку владычицы снегов послезавтра, на рассвете, перед восходом солнца – чтобы прокрасться к крепостной стене незаметно; а завтра вечером, в сумерках, пойти на разведку – отыскать временно-пространственный вход меж каменных плит и бурьяна, расчистить его от завала, если понадобится.  
      Решено было, что на разведку лучше пойти меньшим числом, чтобы не привлекать внимания – вдруг заметят из крепости.  
      - Я пойду! – сунулся Миша.  
      - И я, - сказал Владислав.  
      - Нет, пойду я с Владиславом, - решительно сказала Таня. – Надо, чтобы вдвоём, и… надо кого постарше.  
      «И посильнее, и повыше ростом», - хотела добавить она.  
      Она не хотела, чтобы Миша с Владиславом, оставшись вдвоём, снова переругались.  
      Назавтра день прошёл в сборах – Таня раскладывала тёплую одежду, распределяла, кому что надеть. Наверное, из-за того, что день выпал суматошный, или оттого, что снова выдалась мутная, серая погода, какое-то тоскливое напряжение висело весь день в воздухе. Миша с Владиславом всё-таки сцепились. В ответ на какую-то очередную колкость они вскочили друг против друга, как петушки… Но подошла Таня и зашикала на них:  
      - Угомонитесь-ко! Чего вы опять! – Бросила уничижительный взгляд на Мишу, и, отходя, он слышал, как она прибавила. – Ты уж извини его, Владислав Сигизмундович, он у нас дюже героический. Воевать хочет!  
      Этого Миша уже стерпеть не мог; слова сестры положили в нём окончательное решение. Он должен сразиться с наглым ляхом, набить ему физиономию! Только так возможно отстоять свою честь. И после ужина, подойдя к королевичу, он с независимым видом предложил:  
      - Давай на кулачки?  
      Владислав смерил его взглядом.  
      - Рыцарский поединок? – спросил он. – Давай, по-честному – один на один. Только по лицу не бить – девчонки заметят.  
      - В лесу, за грибной поляной, - кратко сказал Миша, и они пошли.  
      Они шли в лес, тяжело дыша, молча, упрямо, топча густую траву. Во Владиславе тоже толкалась обида – оскорблённая кровь многих поколений рыцарей и королей. И ему, наверное, как никогда за все время здесь, хотелось, чтобы и его призраки явились сюда, стояли за ним, собрались строем…  
      Они остановились у бугра. Встали друг против друга. Владислав скинул куртку на траву.  
      - Начинаем?  
      -----  
      - ...Вот так мы всегда вас побивали! – с хохотом воскликнул Владислав, сидя на Мише верхом.  
      - Ещё чего! Когда это вы нас побивали? – возмутился Миша, и через пару секунд он уже был сверху. – Ну что? – торжествующе воскликнул он.  
      - Я поддался тебе, потому что ты маленький, - спокойно сообщил Владислав, лежа и ощупывая ушибленные места. – Так все благородные рыцари делают.  
      - Повтори, что сказал! – взъярился Миша и ударил его по носу…  
  
      Они возвращались домой в начинающихся сумерках. Владислав прижимал к носу сорванные листья подорожника.  
      - Всё-таки я победил, - сказал Миша. – Потому что мой удар последний.  
      - Он не считается, потому что был не по правилам, - не согласился Владислав.  
      Миша не ответил.  
      - Танюхе говорить не будем, - предупредил он. – А то она нам добавит...  
      Владислав промолчал. Перспектива получить от Мишиной сестры ему явно не улыбалась.  
  
      -----  
      В светлых сереющих сумерках в поле у крепостной стены, с северной стороны её показались фигуры двух подростков. Таня шла, держа в руках небольшую карту, и на ходу сверялась с ней. Владислав нес лом, разысканный в хозяйстве Зосимыча и незажженный пока – на всякий случай – фонарь.  
      - Вот здесь, - указала Таня на кучу плит в одном месте под стеною крепости.  
      Там обвалившиеся камни и стена образовали что-то вроде закоулка. Стену заделали новыми камнями, а развалины от старой остались вокруг.  
      Ребята вошли в этот пролом, устроили свои инструменты так, чтобы снаружи их не было видно, и стража со стены их не заметила.  
      Огляделись по сторонам.  
      - Смотри! – показала Таня в угол между стенами.  
      И они увидели отчетливое голубовато-сиреневое сияние над травой, пока еще слабое в неясных сумерках. Оно исходило из-под двух плит, расположенных косо друг к дружке, одна из которых лежала в небольшом углублении в земле, а другая наклонно стояла на ней, опираясь о стену.  
      Таня разожгла кремень, запалила фонарь и взглянула на Владислава.  
      - Ты не серчай на Мишку, - сказала она, вздохнув. – Малой он ещё…  
      - Я не сержусь… - ответил Владислав.  
      И оба повернулись к чудесному порталу, обозначенному сиянием над плитами.  
      - Ну-ко! – Таня попробовала покачать край плиты. – Вроде и неплотные. Кажись, без лома справимся. Попробуй!  
      Владислав обхватил руками конец плиты, поднатужился, и глыба своротилась; она в самом деле стояла неплотно, не врастая в землю, и свалилась набок. Спрыгнув пониже, в яму, он попробовал поднять другую плиту. Та лежала плотнее. Взявшись за лом, он всадил его в землю, несколько раз подпихнул под плиту и приподнял её. Взял её край обеими руками, уперся коленом снизу, и в этот момент ощутил, как левое колено пронзила острая боль. «Господи! как не вовремя!» Владислав согнулся, едва не выпустил плиту, но удержал, молясь, чтоб Танька ничего не заметила…  
      - Дай-ка я, - сказала Таня. Она наклонилась над ямой, темная коса ее свесилась в пролом, и взялась обеими руками за край плиты. Вдвоем они перевернули и откинули плиту.  
      …И открылся проход в щели между плитами. Сразу было ясно, что это нездешнее, неземное явление: широкая полоса густого мрака, поверх которой курились, клубясь и завиваясь, голубые и сиреневые всполохи.  
      - Ой, - тихо прошептала Таня.  
      Несколько секунд оба молчали.  
      - Неужели там появится любое место, которое мы себе представим?  
      - Можно проверить…  
      - Без зелья?  
      - А ты попробуй.  
      Они придвинулись друг к другу и покрепче взялись за руки.  
      - Пусть откроется путь на остров к Снежной Королеве, - неуверенно сказала Таня, постаравшись как можно сильнее пожелать этого.  
      И тут же на их глазах в разломе что-то произошло. Сполохи перестали виться и угасли, тьма просветлела, превратившись в ровную серо-голубую муть. И оттуда, из дыры, на них повеяло таким ледяным, суровым холодом, что оба отшатнулись. Нечего было и думать, чтобы соваться туда без зимней одежды.  
\- Нет, мы завтра туда пойдём, - с дрожью в голосе сказала Таня, запахивая на себе душегреечку.  
      И тут же, словно послушавшись, портал потемнел и на нем закурились светлые завихрения.  
      - Работает и ладно… - сказала Таня. – Ну, с Богом пойдём домой.  
      Вдвоём они аккуратно задвинули его плитой. Владислав сел у стены, пока Таня гасила огонь в лампе, незаметно потирая колено, надеясь изо всех сил, что она не заметила его слабости.  
      - А ты смелая, - похвалил он. – Прямо женщина-рыцарь! Совсем как наши паненки!  
      Таня ничего не сказала и только, распрямившись, сдунула и откинула тыльной стороной ладони с лица упавшие пряди.  
      «Спросить или не спросить? – думал, глядя на неё, Владислав. – Спроси! Она же девчонка. Решайся! Разве еще будет такая возможность? Король ты или нет?»  
      - Таня, можно тебя спросить… - медленно начал он. – Вот если молодому рыцарю нравится паненка… _девочка…_ что ему для нее лучше всего сделать, чтобы ей было приятно? Что-нибудь подарить, может? Цветы или вещь какую-нибудь?  
      Таня быстро обернулась… Даже в надвигающихся сумерках было видно, что лицо у королевича, старательно прятавшего его в тени, красно, как вишневый цвет, и он нервно комкает и вертит в руках сорванный одуванчик.  
      Может, другая на её месте и приняла бы это на свой счёт, но Таня ещё в избушке Зосимыча заметила взгляды Владислава в сторону Герды, его неловкость в ее присутствии.  
      Она вздохнула и сказала:  
      - Не надо ничего ей дарить, _Владиславушко!_ Ты скажи ей лучше ласковое слово, поддержи её в трудную минуту…  
  
      -----  
      Вечером, когда уже почти совсем стемнело, когда уже было договорено отправляться к порталу завтра с раннего утра, Миша, пробегая по двору, наткнулся у завалинки на Владислава, согнувшегося в три погибели, прикусив губу, и схватившегося за колено.  
      Миша остановился.  
      - Что с тобой?  
      Несмотря на драку, в которой каждый из них считал себя победителем, действовать им все-таки приходилось вместе, и бросать друг друга в беде не годилось.  
      - Ничего, - с лёгким стоном ответил тот, тяжело дыша и отчаянно растирая колено.  
       - Как же ничего-то! – удивился Миша. - Я же вижу! «Мы ж вроде не дрались настолько, чтобы ноги друг другу переломать?» - подумал он.  
      - Да нет, всё в порядке, - выдавил Владислав, с трудом поднявшись и опершись на завалинку. – Пройдет…  
      Миша подошёл ближе.  
      - Да что случилось-то? Зашибся?  
      - Нет… Это бывает… - И, подняв глаза, встретив участливый взгляд Миши, Владислав пояснил. - Ревматизм у меня. С детства. Периодические приступы…  
      - Ого! – удивился Миша. Горячее болезненное сочувствие толкнулось в нём, и он принялся соображать, чем же помочь своему недавнему противнику.  
      Решение пришло в мгновение ока.  
      - Так это тебя в баню надо, - сказал Миша, - я Таньке скажу, мы с девчонками затопим.  
      - Не нужно… - слабо запротестовал Владислав. Гордость, честь и королевское достоинство не позволяли допустить, чтобы они с ним возились – хотя он и понимал прекрасно, что в таком состоянии делать что-то дальше не сможет.  
      - Ну вот ещё! – продолжал настаивать Миша. – Баня – она от всех болезней. Втроём мы, конечно, не бог весть какой пар устроим, но хоть что-то. Попарим тебя, полегчает… Давай, пошли! – И, помогши Владиславу встать, под руку потащил его в избу.


	6. Глава 6. У чертога Снежной Королевы

  Баню топили на другое утро — натаскали воды, накололи поленьев. Ради такого дела поход через временной портал к северу отложили еще на пару дней. Герде ребята объяснили, что надо делать, и она тоже рьяно взялась вместе со всеми за работу, таская воду, чтобы помочь захворавшему Владиславу.   
      Мылись по очереди — сначала Таня с Гердой, потом Владислав с Мишей. Взявшиеся втроем за дело ребята управились по-настоящему, не хуже взрослых.   
      …Герда шагнула в разогревшуюся, жаром пышущую парилку, осторожно ступая, и испуганно глядя на все вокруг — пар, ушаты с водой, веники и горящий огонь.   
      — Да ты не боись, не дрожи, — ободряюще сказала Таня. — Чай, тебе тут не остров Шпицберген. — И, зачерпнув воды, плеснула ее на раскаленную каменку.  
  
      …То ли и впрямь чудодейственно помогла Владиславу баня, то ли и правда, как говорил Зосимыч, место тут особое, но полегчало ему в этот раз значительно быстрее, чем обычно. Как он ни возражал, стыдясь своей беспомощности и не желая быть обузой для ребят, девочки уступили ему широкую кровать Зосимыча, которую до сих пор Таня с Гердой делили вдвоем. Его уложили в постель, Таня дала ему выпить какой-то отвар, который приготовила на скорую руку по рецептам лесника — и он отлежался, боль в суставах прошла.   
      Уже на другой день Владислав был на ногах и ни в коем случае не соглашался более откладывать временно-пространственную экспедицию на остров.   
  
      Вечером готовились к завтрашнему походу. Ко сну собирались рано, ибо вставать завтра надо было затемно. Вечер был теплый, и Таня выгнала парней спать на сеновал, пока они с Гердой в избе готовились, причесывались, разложив на столе кое-какие вещи, захваченные Таней из домашних сундуков.   
      День к вечеру распогодился, серая муть последних дней прошла, воздух был теплым и ласковым. Миша с Владиславом улеглись рядом на сене. Болезнь Владислава, суета всех вокруг него и совместное мытьё в бане как-то примирили их за эти дни и разрядили обстановку больше, чем их драка.  
      Небо над ними было ясным, прозрачным, зажигалось звёздами. Никто в эту ночь их не тревожил, никакие призраки не появлялись в ближайших окрестностях.   
      …Ну, а если и появлялись, бродили здесь призраки? Наверняка они защищали ребят, ограждали их, чтобы никто не нашел, и лошади их ласково пофыркивали, гуляя вокруг избушки лесника.   
      В окне избушки горел огонёк. На столе светила лампа. Перед зеркалом в нарядной раме Таня расчёсывала и заплетала волосы Герде, потом причесывалась сама.   
      Владислав положил голову на душистое сено, потягиваясь, прислушиваясь к ощущениям в теле после бани. Удивительная лёгкость ещё держалась внутри. Каждый суставчик был словно разъят и снова соединён. На небе над ними одна за другой появлялись и мигали звезды.   
      — Слышишь? — шепнул Владислав, глядя вверх на звёзды.   
      — Мм? — отозвался Миша.   
      «Я, когда буду править, обязательно буду налаживать отношения с Данией, — хотел поделиться Владислав. — Узнаю всё, что это за страна такая…»   
      Но тут он так быстро заснул, что и не помнил — произнёс ли это вслух.   
  
      -----  
      Встали, как и собирались, еще затемно; ещё не пели третьи петухи в деревне, когда Таня разбудила всех.   
      Пока шли к крепостной стене, постепенно становилось светлее; тёплую одежду несли с собой, чтобы не упариться.   
      Вот и знакомый закоулок, ниша, пролом в стене. В рассветных сумерках отчётливо обозначилось светлое сияние над плитой и травой, растущей из-под неё — как сотня светлячков зажгла свои огни.  
      Пока ребята отваливали плиту, Герда присела на один из камней.   
      — Сейчас я наконец-то увижу Кая, — прошелестел её тихий голос. — Вот сейчас…   
      Владислав украдкой взглянул на её нежное, беленькое, словно фарфоровое личико с чуть заметно проступившими веснушками. После бани Таня заплела ей волосы в две косички, перевязала их белыми ленточками и завернула калачиком. Герда смотрела перед собой, как будто уже видела названого братца…   
      И вот перед ними открылся, заиграл, заискрился цветными всполохами волшебный портал.   
      — Ну пора, что ли, — сказала Таня. — С Богом…   
      Они оделись в зимнее, укутались плотнее, встали у ямы, сгрудившись, плечом к плечу — девочки в середине, мальчики, защищая и охраняя их — по бокам и чуть впереди.   
      — Ну, вместе: чудесные врата, доставьте нас ко дворцу Снежной Королевы!  
      — На остров Шпицберген!   
      — К Каю…  
      …Когда на них дохнуло из пролома ледяным, арктическим холодом, когда на лица лег мгновенный иней северного дыхания, все четверо, не задумываясь, разом осенили себя крестным знамением. Миша и Таня — православным, Владислав и Герда — католическим. И в следующую секунду наступила мгновенная тьма…   
  
      …Они стояли посреди огромной снежной равнины, простиравшейся на многие дали вперёд и в стороны до обрамленного ледяными блестящими горами горизонта.   
      И над ними, распахиваясь и переливаясь во всё небо, играли столбы, полосы и всполохи света — от зеленовато-голубого до золотистого и розового. Через все небо, во всю ширь, ввысь и в стороны — и вперед, до конца равнины, где сияние словно сходило на землю и виднелся словно образованный этим чудесным сиянием, казавшийся отсюда игрушечным, ледяной сверкающий дворец.   
      — Господи, спаси и помилуй… — простонала Таня, закидывая голову и глядя в небо, на простиравшееся докуда глаз хватало яркое свечение.   
      — Я знаю, что это, — сказал Владислав, у которого вдруг во рту пересохло и дыхание перехватило от смутного ощущения, что где-то он это уже видел. — Это северное сияние. Мне отец рассказывал. В Швеции…   
      — Да знаем, что северное! — не сдержался Миша. — Чай, без тебя грамотные! Книжки-то, поди, читаем!   
      — Пошли? — тихо сказала Герда, взглянув в сторону дворца.   
      Они ещё немного постояли, помолчали, глядя на расстилавшиеся перед ними сверкающие просторы.   
      Внезапно и, кажется, впервые им стало ясно, что вот сейчас, после того как все эти дни они действовали так слаженно, помогая друг другу, так сплотились — им надо будет расставаться. И Бог знает, увидятся ли они ещё когда-нибудь…  
      А вокруг стояло безмолвие, и ни единой живой души не было кругом, и только яркие сполохи в небе переливались, меняя цвет, сияя.   
      Ничего больше не менялось, не двигалось вокруг. Остров словно молча ждал, притаившись, что они будут делать.  
      Тогда они взялись все вместе за руки и пошли — пошли вчетвером, вперёд, не скрываясь, прямо на сверкающий впереди ледяной дворец.   
      И тут же в лицо ударил ветер, завыла вьюга, из туч, невесть откуда набежавших на небо, только что чистое и сиявшее, посыпал снег. Ветер бил в лицо, валил с ног, но они шли и шли, не сдаваясь, против ветра, против бьющего в лицо, колющего, густого снега. Даже снег здесь был какой-то особенный — жёсткий, колючий, густой. Шли вчетвером, держась за руки — девочки в середине, мальчики по краям. Герда всю дорогу, не переставая, молилась, шептала слова, и по лицу её текли, замерзая на ходу, слёзы. Владислав прижал к себе ладошку Герды и больше её не отпускал.   
      И посреди метели, в снегу, спереди и сзади, шли с ними, мелькали тут и там белые фигуры — Таня сказала потом «Это они. _Ангелы»_ , а Миша, хотя и не разглядел их толком, но все же соглашался с сестрой. Может, и Владиславу виделись _свои?_ Владислав и Герда, если кого и видели, то ничего об этом не сказали.  
      …И слева белые, и справа белые, и сзади, и спереди — шли с ними сквозь снежную метель, сквозь бьющий в лицо ледяной снег и холод. И бог знает сколько ещё оставалось пути до колдовского замка.  
  
      …А потом вдруг всё кончилось. Разом. Они стояли у края огромного ледяного озера. Над ними высился ледяной замок. Сверкающая гладь озера, расстилаясь широко во все стороны, уходила в его ворота.   
      И всё прояснилось, и стало вдруг так тихо и ласково, как дома на Рождество; снег лежал пушистый и мягкий, чуть падал лёгкими хлопьями на озерную гладь, и яркими искринками в ней отражалось северное сияние, и дворец весь радужно и приветливо играл красками. Всё вокруг приобрело чёткие и ясные очертания.   
      И тишина над озером словно ясно говорила:   
      «Да забирайте вы своего мальчишку! Нужен он мне!» — как будто и вправду Хозяйка этих мест вовсе не думала им противиться, и не она навела на них вначале снег и бурю.   
      «Разве я буду вам мешать, если хотите его увести? — словно ласково, со смешком говорила тишина. — Не он первый, не он последний! Забирайте, а меня и дома-то нет, не буду я вам препятствовать!..»  
      И правда, что ей какой-то мальчишка, когда у неё во владении — вся вечность?.. Не первый, не последний он, чьим присутствием пробовала она скрасить одиночество во льдах!   
      …И так ясно виделось — то, что открылось в зеркале у колдуньи — как Герда войдёт в чертоги дворца, спустится на лёд, на озеро внутри — и подбежит к сидящему у подножья пустого трона, обернувшемуся к ней белокурому мальчику…   
      Пора было прощаться. Они стояли у края озера.   
      Владислав поправил меховой воротник на шее Герды, как будто делал это всю жизнь.   
      — Ну, Господи благослови! — Таня притянула к себе Герду, поцеловала её в щёку. — Может, ещё увидимся…  
      И деликатно утащила Мишу за собой.  
      — А как же… — Миша удивлённо широко открыл глаза. Он думал, что Владислав пойдёт к порталу с ними.   
      — Мал ты ещё, ничего не понимаешь! — шикнула Таня, таща его за руку.   
      Мише ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ней.  
      — Ну и ладно. А Смоленск всё-таки за нами! — тихо пробормотал он, поддевая ногами смёрзшиеся комья.   
      Владислав с Гердой остались стоять вдвоём у замка.   
      …Ну вот вы и остались вдвоём, стоять, держась за руки, не выпуская её ладошки, под легко кружащим снегом, заглядывая в её голубые глаза, и снег снежными искрами, иглами оседает на соболиный мех, и ты стоишь и не решаешься хоть как-то заявить о своих чувствах…  
      …Можно было бы спросить: «я так и не понял, брат он тебе или кто?» — но ты не решишься, ни на что не решишься, даром что ты — будущий король, так и будешь стоять, неловко заслонив её от северного ветра, ради неё отправившись сюда, в ледяное царство… Снежная вьюга закружит, снежные олени унесут от тебя твою любовь…   
      …Губы близко, ледяное на морозе дыхание…  
       _— Гердзя!_  
      — но стой и не решайся -  
      -…можем мы ещё когда-нибудь увидеться?   
  
      Таня с Мишей шли обратно к воротам и всё оглядывались назад, на озеро у замка. А видно было далеко, и они всё стояли там — две фигурки, казавшиеся совсем крошечными на большом расстоянии.   
      — И не жалко-то ей его, немке окаянной, — вздохнув, пробормотала Таня.   
      Миша заглянул ей сбоку в лицо и увидел, что у Таньки закушена губа и в глазах дрожат слёзы.   
      — Тань…  
      — Простудит ведь его, как Бог свят, простудит, бестолковая! — горячо и быстро проговорила Танька. — Столько-то на морозе стоять! И так еле оклемался… Снова ножками будет страдать, _сердешный… Свет ясный…_ Хороший такой — и хворый…  
      Миша забежал вперёд, встал перед нею, заглянул ей в глаза.   
      — Тань…  
      — Отстань ты, мал ещё, ничего-то не понимаешь! — отмахнулась Таня.   
      И всю оставшуюся дорогу до портала они шли молча.


End file.
